That Feeling
by brittanyyhasfaithforbrucas
Summary: Hell, maybe Brooke didn’t have any feelings for him whatsoever and he was just going out on a limb, but to be with Brooke Davis was more than worth the shot. BL Oneshot for my wishful season 6 :


The feeling of emptiness.

The feeling that you're all alone in a world surrounded of pairs, yet you're the one who happens to be left by yourself. The feeling you get when a child you've grown to love is now back with her loving parents while you're surrounded with what's left of her. The feeling of your best friend getting married to the only boy you've ever truly loved while you're sitting at home waiting for their arrival.

The feeling that you can't get rid of, no matter how hard you try.

Brooke stood from the couch, walking around to the nearby table and stopping. A small smile crept upon her face as she picked up a picture frame. Inside was the picture of herself, Lucas, and Angie a few days before both Lucas and Angie had left. Brooke traced their faces with her finger softly, wanting to feel that feeling again.

Just as she began setting the picture frame down, she heard the door open and shut…and she knew it was time to put on a happy face and bury her own feelings in sacrifice for her best friend's happiness.

"B. Davis!!" She heard the familiar voice call from the front door. Brooke took a deep breath as she forced a smile on her face and hurried to the door.

"How was it? Let me see your ring!" She beamed excitedly, hoping Peyton wouldn't notice the fakeness behind it. She was happy that she had found love; she just wished it wouldn't have been with HER love.

As Brooke pulled up Peyton's left hand, she raised her eyebrows, confused when she saw an empty left finger. "Are you getting it resized?" She asked curiously before watching Peyton smile and shake her head.

Peyton led Brooke to the couch, both girls sitting down crissed cross and facing one another. "There's some things we should talk about.." Peyton started softly. Brooke nodded her head, signaling for her to continue. "Well you already know Lucas and I went to Vegas with the intention of getting married. We actually made it all the way to the chapel before we realized that…" Peyton took a deep breath before 

starting again. "It wasn't what we wanted. I love him Brooke, I really do, but the spark was gone. We decided we were better off being friends. We just don't work together in a romantic way like we used to.." Peyton explained, leaving Brooke sitting there speechless.

"Oh Peyton, I'm so sorry sweetie.." Brooke said sadly, pulling her into a hug. Although a part of her was happy on the inside, she knew what it was like being apart from Lucas.

"It's fine, I'm happy we figured it out before we said I do…" Peyton smirked as the two girls pulled away. "I guess it took Luke two failed marriage attempts before realizing who his heart really lies with..."

"Lindsey?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Go see him Brooke. And don't worry about me. I have a phone call to return to a certain Jagelskie." Peyton said excitedly before hopping off the couch and heading to her room, cell phone in hand.

Brooke laughed a bit as she watched Peyton hurry off to her room before standing up off the couch herself.

XXX

10 minutes later, Brooke found herself walking up the outside door connecting to Lucas' room.

A smile crept upon her face as she remembered all the times she'd come this way in high school. It was in this door way she handed over her letters to him, where then moments later they exchanged their first 'I love you's. It was in that room Lucas admitted his feelings for her right before she left for the summer.

Brooke let a smile play on her face before frowning at the most painful memory from this door. The night she broke up with him. She remembered making it all the way to her car before turning back to see him sitting in the same position she'd left him in. The night she put her best friends feelings in front of her own by giving up Lucas to let them try out a relationship.

Brooke took a deep breath before clearing her head from the memories and walking in the room. She smiled as she saw Lucas standing next to his bed, unpacking the bag he probably brought to Vegas.

"Hey Brooke!" He said instantly, his smile warming her heart as he set down the shirt he was holding to give her a hug. Brooke happily returned it, melting into his embrace before the two pulled about.

"Sorry to hear about you and Peyton…" Brooke told him sincerely, not sure how he was handling the breakup.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on his lips. "It was a mutual decision, we just weren't right for each other.." Lucas replied, not exactly sure what all Peyton had told Brooke. He confessed to Peyton his true feelings on their flight back, but he wasn't exactly sure if Peyton went off to Brooke and revealed what he'd said.

Brooke nodded her head to signal she understood. "So does this mean its take two for a Lindsey and Lucas?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as she let out a soft giggle.

Lucas had a puzzled expression on his face as he ran his fingers through his newly buzzed haircut as he watched the girl in front of him wait for his answer. Okay so that answered his question, Peyton had kept to her word by not revealing anything to Brooke until Lucas felt it was time.

"Where'd you get that idea from?" Lucas asked with a laugh, still standing across from her.

Brooke narrowed her eyebrows and shrugged. "Well Peyton just said that you finally realized who you wanted to be with…so I assumed.."

"She meant with Lindsey…" Lucas cut her off, finishing the sentence for her. He watched as Brooke nodding before letting out a sigh. This was definitely going to be harder then he thought. Hell, maybe Brooke didn't have any feelings for him whatsoever and he was just going out on a limb, but to be with Brooke Davis was more than worth the shot.

"There's only been one girl for me my entire life, and I've finally realized that I've been lying to myself…"

"Haley?" Brooke smirked, laughing a bit as she tried to cover up her true feelings inside of her. A part was scared to hear who he was really in love with. Then again, the other part of her prayed that he was really thinking of her. Then again, that was a one in a million shot.

"Brooke.." Lucas stated sternly, walking a few more steps until he was in front of her. Taking a breath as he stared into her eyes, he continued. "I've screwed up a lot in life. I've made a lot of mistakes, but I only have one regret. And that was letting you go…"

"Lucas…" Brooke whispered, her voice trembling as she replayed the scene that happened right here before she left for California when he said he still had feelings for her.

"Brooke, I know it's been awhile. And I know the odds aren't looking so good for us pretty girl, but I've never felt this way about anyone until I met you. I said you were going to change the world, but you changed me Brooke Davis. And I know we've been through this so many times before but I promise you this time, if you give me your heart I'll protect it with everything I've got…"

Brooke by this time had the tears forming in her eyes, although she refused to let them fall. What could she possibly say to him at a moment like this? She loved him, she truly did. And she's been hiding her feelings for him since their last break up as they both tried to move on. But hearing these words made her fall in love all over again.

"Luke, how do you know this is going to work? What's so different about this time then all the other times?"

"Because Brooke Davis, you're my destiny. And you can tell me you don't feel it, and tell me that there's no connection between you and I whatsoever, but I know it's there. Without you, there's this void in my heart. And I don't know if you know what I mean, but it's like without you I'm…"

"Empty." Brooke suddenly spoke up, knowing the exact feeling he was feeling. She looked up to meet his eyes, and in that moment she knew. He was her other half in this world, they together were the pair that she'd been longing for.

Lucas filled what was left of the vacant space between them as he cupped her cheek with his hand, staring deeply into her eyes, trying his hardest to read what she was thinking.

"If this is too much for you then please tell…"

"I love you." She stated simply, yet full of meaning as she looked up at Lucas, his thumb rubbing against her cheek.

Lucas simply smiled back as he stared into the eyes of his first and real love. "I love you too…Pretty girl…" He stated, just as he had so many years prior to this moment.

And as he leaned down and their lips met, suddenly the feeling of being complete filled both their souls. The feeling of knowing someone will be there to catch you no matter what. The feeling that you aren't alone in this world. The feeling that you're in love.

The feeling that you can't get rid of, yet you never want to.

The feeling of being complete.


End file.
